1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a production method of an α-olefin low polymer. More particularly, it relates to a production method of an α-olefin low polymer, which obtains the α-olefin low polymer in high yield.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a production method in which an α-olefin low polymer such as 1-hexene is selectively obtained using an α-olefin such as ethylene as a raw material and using a chromium series catalyst is known.
For example, Patent Document 1 reports a production method in which an α-olefin low polymer mainly comprising 1-hexene is obtained in high yield and high selectivity using a chromium series catalyst comprising a chromium compound (a), a nitrogen-containing compound (b) such as an amine and an alkyl aluminum compound (c).
Furthermore, Patent Document 2 reports a method of preventing adhesion of a by-produced polymer to a reactor and an external cooling apparatus by setting a liquid circulation amount and temperature of a cooling medium in the external cooling apparatus to specific ranges in producing an α-olefin low polymer mainly comprising 1-hexene using a chromium series catalyst having the similar composition and using a reaction apparatus which has a circulation passing through the external cooling apparatus from the reactor.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-08-239419
Patent Document 2: JP-A-11-060511